


Deadly Deserts

by NateTheWolf



Series: Human!13 Train AU [15]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hakim tries his best, Human AU, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, human doctor, trainseriesau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateTheWolf/pseuds/NateTheWolf
Summary: After meeting Kyle and seeing Attorney Sophia, Jane and Yaz go to the Park Hill flats to stay at Yaz's family's place since they stayed in Sheffield for too long.Welp, you can guess what happens here.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: Human!13 Train AU [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1261226
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	1. Custard or Cream?

Jane was nervous about seeing Yaz’s family again, despite her girlfriend’s constant reassurance. She had been worried about how she’d be around Hakim, especially after the Kyle incident from earlier today. She knew Hakim was nothing like him, but it was still a lingering thought.

“You okay?” Yaz asked as she linked arms with her as they walked up the stairs to the flat.

“Y-Yeah, just nervous,” she grinned up at her. “Don’t think I left a good impression last time...”

“Nah it’s fine, they like you. If they didn’t Mum would have told me about any concerns by now-”

“Yaz!” Sonya called from below them. They paused and twirled around on the steps to see her sister running up to them, immediately Jane released her hold on her secret girlfriend. “What’re you guys doing here so late?”

“What are you doing out so late?” Yaz raised a brow as she crossed her arms.

“Out with friends,” she shrugged, finally caught up to them. “You two?”

“Work,” Yaz shrugged as she uncrossed her arms. “Missed the last train, we’re staying over.”

Sonya smirked slightly and looked between the two. “I know you have your own room and all but make sure you keep it down-”

“Sonya,” her sister growled. Unfortunately, her scorning became useless since she blushed, and was only met with laughter. “We’re-”

“If you’re truly not sure, I believe you,” she rolled her eyes and strolled away to the flat, begrudgingly followed by her sister and not so secret girlfriend.

“She won’t b-believe us, will she?” Jane whispered, edging closer to her girlfriend as they got closer to the door.

“That we’re not together?” Yaz raised a brow before sighing. “Afraid not. I mean, it’s not like it’s a bad thing if she knows, she’d still make jokes anyway.”

“True,” the blonde sighed. “W-What about your parents?”

“What about them-”

“Ah Yaz, Jane. You two okay?”  Najia asked as she walked out of the flat, her younger daughter walking in. “It’s pretty late for you two to be here. Late night?”

“Yeah,” Yaz lied. Well, it wasn’t technically a lie. They were working, just on a case and to gather enough evidence for it rather than police work. “Sorry for the last minute staying over-”

“It’s fine, you two are welcome any time,”  Najia grinned and walked into the flat, gesturing for them to follow.

“Okay, we really aren’t good at hiding our relationship,” Yaz giggled slightly. “I think Sonya has rubbed off on her.”

“They’re accepting yeah?” Jane asked in a hush tone, as if it was a secret. It became clear that not everyone in her life had been accepting of her sexuality, well, either that or Kyle’s persisting has made her wary of everyone. It irked Yaz knowing that either of those were true.

“Yeah, there’s no need to worry,” she smiled kindly at her. “Like I said before, they’re crazy supportive.”

The blonde blushed, only now remembering their conversation. “S-Sorry I-”

“It’s okay,” Yaz laughed slightly at her flustered expression. “Let’s focus on going in yeah?”

Before they could even walk in Hakim waltzed up to them with a tray half full of what looked like apple crumble. “You girls hungry? I made crumble!”

“Oh uh, sure,” Jane smiled slightly as she looked at the still warm desert.

“Thanks Dad,” Yaz grinned and lead the blonde down to the table as she followed Hakim to the kitchen.

“Go sit down I’ll-”

“I can dish it out,” she laughed.

“Nope,” he shook his head. “You two are our guests, I’ll dish it out, you just sit down with  your... friend.”

Yaz was a little stunned at his implication, no matter how true it was. Hakim wasn’t the kind of person to make remarks like that. Now that she thought about it, neither was her mother, she was more of a blunt ‘are you two going out’ type person. With the way Sonya had acted since they met Jane, she could only assume they talked about the possibility of them going out, and most likely made a deal to drop hints. In a way it was a good thing, at least it put less pressure on them to hide it, and Jane didn’t have to worry about any doubts that they’d accept it.

Blushing, she twirled around with a small sigh and strolled over to the table where her girlfriend sat, staring down at her hands as she lightly scratched at her index  finger with her thumb. Concerned, Yaz quickly sat down and looked over her, looking for any signs of stress or panic.

“Are you okay?”

Jane jumped slightly as she looked up at her, a rather startled expression on her face. “Huh?”

“Are you okay?” she raised a brow, now really concerned for her seemingly dazed girlfriend.

“Y-Yeah, sorry,” she looked back down at her hands, tracing over her fingers where she scratched and then stopped. It was as if she was  unaware she was doing it until Yaz spoke. “L-Lost in my own head...”

“It’s okay,” Yaz smiled as she gently put her hand on the blonde’s forearm for comfort. This time she didn’t flinch or look at it confused, which could mean she was getting used to the light, gentler contact, or was so in her head, possibly spiraling, that she didn’t notice. She merely smiled up at her. “Are you sure you don’t want to go home? I can drive you up there, I’m sure mum won’t mind if I borrow her car.”

“I-I’m sure,” Jane smiled. Before they could discuss it even more, Hakim came over with two bowls of crumble and one bowl of custard.

“In case anyone wants that too,” he grinned. “Or we have squirty cream in the fridge?”

“We don’t get much company,” Yaz smirked at her dad, who just rolled his eyes in response. “It’s okay Dad, thanks for the desert.”

“No problem,” Hakim smiled down and backed away to the kitchen. “I’ll leave you be.”

Yaz turned in her seat, confusion evident in her features. “Wait no, you don-”

“Doesn’t want to interfere with your date,” Sonya remarked as she grabbed a glass of water, seemingly appearing from nowhere.

“This isn’t a da-”

“I sorted out your room,”  Najia called out as she walked down the hall into the dining area. “I guessed you two would be too tired to do it given the late work hours.”

“Oh, thanks mum,” Yaz smiled appreciatively at her, suddenly getting tired at the mention of how busy her day had been. There hadn’t been much physical activity, but there had been a rather mentally taxing day, she couldn’t even imagine how exhausted Jane must be.

“Yeah, t-thanks  Najia ,” she smiled up at her, however nervously.

“No problem,” she grinned at them. “Anyone want cream for the crumble?”

“I’m good without,” Yaz said as she turned back around and actually started eating. She glanced up at Jane, who had a questioning look on her face as she looked between the custard and the crumble. “You can have some y’know.”

“Oh uh, y-yeah,” she grabbed her spoon and broke off some of the crumble. “Can’t d-decide. I’ll try it without at first...”

“So, no to cream?”  Najia asked as she waved the tinned squirty cream in the air.

“Doesn’t look like it,” Yaz called back, not taking her eyes off her girlfriend as she tried the desert. Her face lit up as she chewed, like a child who had just bit into her  favorite sweet for the first time in years. “You like it?”

“Yeah!” she beamed. “I mean... I t-think I mainly got crumble but it tastes really nice, sweet too.”

“Kiss ass,” Sonya coughed. 

Everyone glared at her, well, except for Jane, who just looked at her confused.  Najia motioned to the hall with a frown, glaring at her as she walked to her room, a smirk plastered on her face.

“Ignore her,” Yaz groaned.

“Okay,” Jane said hesitantly, still confused, but shrugged and continued to eat. Once she had a majority fruit bite, she looked confused and slowed down her eating. She still swallowed but glanced back at the custard.

“You okay there?”

The blonde looked up at her girlfriend before nodding. “Yeah just um, w-weird after taste...”

“You don’t have to eat it  y’know ,” she laughed slightly.

Despite the revelation of her not being keen of the after taste of the fruit, she kept on eating. “N-No, it’s okay. I sh-till like it-”

“You can try it with custard?” Yaz suggested with a small shrug. “If you’re that desperate to finish it.”

“Y-Yeah, I might do that,” she nodded as she grabbed the bowl half full of custard.

As she moved Yaz noticed her face had gone redder, her lips were slightly puffier than usual. Something was wrong. “Jane-”

The blonde pulled back abruptly, confusion evident in her features as she licked her lips. “D-Do you feel a tinglin’ in your mouth? Caush I-”

“Jane, I think you’re having an allergic reaction to something,” Yaz said hurriedly once she noticed the slurred speech. She stood up quickly once Jane gulped and nodded, fear plastered on her face. “Mum!”

“Yeah?”  Najia called out as she rushed over. “What’s wrong - Oh my goodness Jane!”

“P- Persh ,” Jane gasped out.

“ Persh ?” she questioned, turning to her daughter. “What is she saying?”

“Mum, what was in the crumble?” Yaz asked with  a hint of irritation.

“Pears-”

“She must be allergic to them,” she shook her head. “Can you give us a lift to the hospital?”

“Yes, of course!”  Najia rushed over to the door and grabbed her boots, coat and keys.

Jane unsteadily got up, almost stumbling into her girlfriend. Yaz held onto her and lead to the door. She started to breathe heavily, almost  hyperventilating as she walked down the stair case.

“You’re going to be alright,” Yaz reassured her as she held onto her tightly as they walked down the steps, just in case she lost her footing. “You got that? You’re going to be okay.”

“Y- Yesh ,” Jane gasped out, tears in her eyes.

Luckily, very shortly after they got in the car and  Najia drove them to the hospital. Yaz and Jane sat in the back, cuddled up against one another, Yaz constantly rubbing her hand and shoulder for comfort, as well as muttering  reassurances to her that she was going to be okay. All Jane could do was  nod .


	2. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a nightmare scene in italics at the end. It is a bit unsettling and implies assault (sexual or otherwise) and has strangling/choking in it. Just forewarning/trigger warning you.

Jane was fine in the end, but she had to stay overnight for them to keep an eye on her in case anything else flared up. She didn’t mind. Yaz got her a small dog teddy from the gift shop and Najia bought the card that went with it. Inside was the generic ‘get well soon’ print, but Najia had written in it apologizing for her ending up in A&E. It was touching, getting these things from her girlfriend and her mother despite it already being said that she was fine and just had to stay. She thanked them anyway, and kept the dog toy – that they had named Digger based on the different shades of brown fur and general look of the dog – in her arms the whole time. 

“You don’t h-have to stay y’know,” Jane looked over at Yaz, who was sat next to her on a uncomfortable looking chair when Najia announced she had to leave. 

“I know that,” she grinned. “I want to.” 

“Not that I’m c-complaining but will the d-doctors let y-” 

“I’ve already asked the nurses and they said yes as long as I didn’t interfere with anything,” Yaz smirked, clearly thought it through. 

“O-Okay,” Jane smiled as she held onto the teddy. “Thanks again for Digger.” 

“Welcome,” she grinned, getting comfortable in the chair. “You better get some sleep, it’s pretty late.” 

“We don’t have work-” 

“I know but, well you didn’t sleep well last night,” Yaz said carefully, avoiding eye contact. She wasn’t sure whether that was a topic she would want to discuss. 

“That’s true,” the blonde yawned. “You better sleep too then.” 

“Planning on it,” she grinned. 

They said their goodnights, seeing as it was 1am by that time, and tried to sleep. Jane was the last one to fall, not used to being in a hospital bed. The last time she had to stay overnight at A&E was when she was a child and had her first anaphylactic shock from pears. Being allergic to them wasn’t a big thing, and obviously something she forgot often since she didn’t like them anyway. She blamed the amount of sugar and crumbs, and her memory for forgetting what they tasted like. Not like it would have mattered, she still would have been taken to the hospital since she didn’t have her EpiPen with her, or remembered that she had one until the nurse mentioned it. 

Unfortunately, sleep did not come easy to the blonde. She had two nightmares including her being in hospital, yet couldn’t quite remember all the details, she just knew they had scared her awake. Luckily, she didn’t wake up Yaz, who had fallen asleep on the chair next to her, her arm dangling down from the arm of the chair closer to Jane’s bed. She was tempted to hold onto it a few times, just to see if she was really there, but she decided against it, not wanting to bother her. 

By the time it was seven in the morning, she woke up to the staff walking about, talking amongst themselves, rushing to different rooms. None of them bothered her. Not that she minded. She was too tired for questions anyway. Sighing, she rolled over, Digger held close to her chest as she rubbed his ear for comfort, and looked up at her girlfriend. She looked over her beautiful features, loving how calm she looked when she slept. Unfortunately, she got caught staring when Yaz opened an eye and looked at her, assumingly sensing that someone was watching her. She merely grinned when Jane blushed and bolted upright. 

“It’s alright,” she giggled as she shifted in her seat. “I woke up earlier, nurses woke me up. Did the same to you for a bit too.” 

“Oh...” 

“Sorry, that was a weird thing to admit-” 

“N-No, no, it’s okay,” Jane smiled. “Um, did the nurse come in?"

“No, I just heard a bunch of them outside,” Yaz shrugged. “Something about a patient on this floor, didn’t really listen in.” 

“Right,” the blonde glanced to the door, half expecting someone to walk in. Who she was expecting was a mystery to her, but it still made her feel uneasy. “Uh, h-how did you sleep?” 

“Alright considering I’m on a chair,” she grinned, yet faltered when she saw the guilty expression on her girlfriend’s face. “Not something I haven’t done before though.” 

“You’ve slept in a chair before?” 

“Yeah, when I was doing desk work when I was on the probation thing,” she sighed, shaking her head at the memory. “Hated it. What about you?” 

“Alright,” she lied with a small shrug. “Bed beats chair I guess.” 

Yaz laughed. “Yeah, it definitely does.”

“You sure you don’t want to go home?” Jane asked timidly, avoiding eye contact as she messed with the red fabric collar on the Digger teddy. 

“I’m sure,” her girlfriend nodded. “Might go and get a coffee though, do you want anything? Food? Drink?” 

“Um, surprise me,” she smiled nervously knowing if she refused Yaz would try to make her eat or drink something any way or be worried about her. 

A bit confused, Yaz merely shrugged and stood up to stretch. “Alrighty, I’ll be back soon yeah? Please don’t leave without me.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Smiling down at her, Yaz grabbed her bag from the other seat and strolled out the door in search for some breakfast. 

Almost immediately Jane found herself falling back to sleep, not being able to keep her eyes open. She held tightly onto the small dog plush and relaxed, not being disrupted by any outside noise this time. Shortly after, she fell asleep.

_ Someone walked into the room. A rather tall looking figure, almost silhouette like no matter how close it got, walked over to her bed. She couldn’t move, her vision almost blurred from just waking up. The identity of this stranger was unknown, and that scared her. No matter how much she looked at the almost lanky looking figure, she couldn’t place it. It looked familiar. It felt like she should know it. She got the sense that it was a male human, but that was only by the shadowy features becoming less blurred the closer it got. Not being able to move terrified her, yet not succeeding in figuring out who it was frustrated her. _

_ A faint chuckle was heard from all around her, but she knew it was coming from him. Whoever ’him’ was meant to be. The chuckle sounded familiar, as well as a muffled voice. The figure kept its ‘eyes’ on her, or what felt like it since she couldn’t see any defining features, and sat down in the seat Yaz had previously occupied. The voice, despite it being muffled and unrecognizable, sounded angry yet familiar. In fact, this whole situation did. Suddenly, the figure was standing over her, piercing blue eyes glaring down at her like she had done a despicable thing, yet she didn’t know what it was. The presence of the clearly angry figure made Jane want to run, but all she could do was lie there in the hospital bed. _

_ A small harsh whisper was heard in her left ear, still rather muffled but she caught on to something that sounded like ‘your fault’. Confused, she looked up to see the figure leaning over her, its face right next to hers as it whispered in her ear. Now that she was closer, she saw the chiselled jawline, noticing it looked frighteningly familiar, but still couldn’t place it. _

_ Suddenly, the figure was over her on the bed, each leg on each side of her waist, and an arm outstretched to her throat with a tight grip on it. She was trapped. He edged closer, a smirk plastered on his face, yet everything else was blurred. Her vision blurred as she struggled to breathe. The man, who still kept a strong hold on her already painful neck, snuck his other hand under the blanket. _

_ “Janey,” a rather distorted, muffled, deep voice echoed around her. _

_ She looked up, and the figure had changed from a dark shadow with piercing blue eyes, what looked like dark spiked hair, to a rather larger grey-haired man with a slight smirk on his lips rather than the manic one from before. Whoever the figure was before was gone now, with Kyle  _ _ Lenford _ _ in its place. _

Jane awoke with a fright, gasping for air as her hand landed gently on her throat out of instinct. She managed to calm herself down once she realized she could move, knowing she was awake now. Not knowing if anyone was in the room, she glanced around, hoping to see Yaz back with some coffee – despite her hating the drink. From the corner of her eye she noticed someone was in Yaz’s seat, yet didn’t look like her. Hesitantly, she turned to look at the person, only to see Mattei sitting down, one leg over the other, a rather amused yet slightly concerned look on his face.

“Hello Jane.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Digger is actually one of my childhood teddies, thought I'd add him in there.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated!


	3. We Need To Talk

Jane froze. How was he here? How did he know she was here? Where was Yaz? Was she okay? With all of these troubling thoughts going on in her head, she merely stared at him.

“Don’t worry,” he chuckled softly as he moved to sit closer to the edge of the seat. He could see her watching his every move, prepared to bolt out of bed at any moment. Sighing, he raised his hands slowly to show the scared blonde that he wasn’t going to do anything. “I’m no threat Jane. I just came to check up on you.”

“H-How did you know I w-was here?”

“I saw you here yesterday with,” he paused as he lowered his hands and thought of the name. “Yasmin, is it?”

Jane nodded slowly. “W-Why-”

“I’m here for my sister,” he sighed, looking rather troubled. “Two years younger, she’s uh... Not doing so well. She’s on the same floor, and as I went to her room, I saw you and Yasmin, and I’m assuming her mother here. I know that you went to meet up with Kyle yesterday so I was concerned. Michelle, my sister, saw that I was off in my own head, so I told her my concerns. She’s actually why I’ve visited, she told me to come here to check that you were okay, in case he did something.”

“H-He didn’t,” she squeezed Digger, not wanting to relive what happened at the  restaurant. “A-Allergic reaction...”

“Oh, okay,” he looked relieved. It was odd, seeing Mattei like this, like a genuine human being. Not sexist, racist, homophobic, just him. Was this really what he was like? “Well, that’s not so good, but good that it wasn’t because of him.”

“W-Why would it be b-because of him?”

“He’s done that before, landed a... Target in hospital. Broken leg. He’s not usually violent but he got drunk around her, and it was by accident.”

“Well... Y-You've checked up on me... C-Could you leave now?” she asked timidly, only able to half whisper a plead.

“I also came here to inform you I’m no longer going to be working with Kyle,” he frowned. That had shocked her. Instead of voicing her doubts and genuine surprise, she stayed silent, staring, prompting him to carry on. He did so with a small sigh. “I’m not going to bother you or your friends anymore. It uh, it dawned on me that if anyone was doing what I did, or what Kyle’s trying to do, to Michelle I would be furious, so why do it to someone else? I really do feel terrible for how I acted, and I don’t usually do things like that.”

Jane didn’t respond. She merely lied down and pulled the blanket up, covering her torso.

“I’m sorry to ask this,” Mattei broke the small silence as he watched her, concern and confusion evident in his voice. “But, as far as I know Kyle hasn’t  er , gone full force, shall we say? And the way your body automatically reacts to us, is like it’s just re-enacting what it’s already been through. Has anything like this happened before?”

She looked up at him, fear in her eyes. It only lasted a second before she looked down at the dog teddy, gently scratching at  its ear. That little flicker was all he needed to know. He stood up, just about to wave goodbye until he was interrupted.

“What are you doing here?”

He turned to see Yaz in the doorway, two Costa Coffee to-go cups in her hands. She looked furious. If looks could kill as they say. Mattei raised his hands in surrender as he stepped back from the blonde. “I haven’t done anything, I swear.”

“How am I-”

“H-He hasn’t,” Jane interrupted, however timidly. “H-He’s not bothering us anymore. R-Right?”

“Yup,” he lowered his hands and shoved them in his coat pockets. “I’m not working for Kyle anymore, left him. I have  apologized to Jane about my part in all of this.”

“How did you fin-”

“I’m here for my sister, same floor,” he answered bitterly.

“Get out then,” Yaz glared as she walked over to her seat, handing her girlfriend her beverage.

“Will do,” Mattei sighed, swinging his arms slightly as he headed for the door. “Sorry Jane, Yasmin, for everything. I hope Kyle doesn’t trigger any memories.”

Before Yaz could question it, he was gone. She turned to her  girlfriend; concern written all over her face. “Memories?”

“I don’t know what he’s  talk \- I-Is this what I think it is?” Jane asked, pointing at her cup.

“Yup,” Yaz grinned. “White hot chocolate, just how you like it. Oh! And I got you a biscuit too!”

The blonde’s eyes lit up when she saw a large custard cream come out of the coat pocket. Grinning, she took it when she was handed it, and hugged her. “Thank you!”

“No problem,” she laughed. “Sorry it took so long  though; the queue was surprisingly long.”

“It’s okay,” Jane grinned as she bit into the biscuit, not really wanting to burn her mouth on the chocolate beverage again, this time being a tad bit patient.

As they drank and ate, they had a little small talk. Mainly about how much of a  maze hospitals are, and laughed when Yaz admitted she almost couldn’t get out. The more they talked the closer Yasmin got to Jane, and eventually she had perched herself on the edge of the bed, one arm wrapped around Jane as she rested her head on her shoulder, quickly falling asleep. It became clear that the blonde hadn’t gotten much sleep the previous night, and that troubled Yaz. She wasn’t annoyed at her for lying about her well-being before since she looked so peaceful when she slept. However, it didn’t last long.

A nurse and  Najia walked through the door, making both girls jump. Jane jumped awake, and let go of her girlfriend out of instinct, whereas Yaz fell off the bed onto the floor. Startled, Jane glanced over at her, a worried look on her face.

“Miss Smith,” the nurse addressed, trying to get the blonde’s attention, although she was also trying to suppress a giggle. “You’re free to go.”

“Oh, o-okay,” she smiled bashfully at her. “T-Thanks.”

“We’ll get out of your hair,”  Najia smiled at the nurse, who assured them there was no rush before walking out. She looked at her daughter, who was still on the floor staring at her like she had two heads, yet blushing.

“S-So,” Jane started before being interrupted.

“Girls, I think we need to talk,”  Najia said as she closed the door and walked closer to the apprehensive couple. Yaz, not taking her eyes off her mother, slowly climbed onto the chair, whereas Jane gulped and shifted in her bed to sit up straight.

“About?” Yaz prompted once they had settled.

“You two,” she pointed at the two of them. “I know this is none of my business, but... Well, I just thought I should tell you girls that you don’t have to hide your relationship. If you’re not ready for everyone to know, that’s fine. I won’t tell anyone. Sonya and Hakim however, well, they already know too. I just don’t want you two stressing – or falling on the floor – to hide it. Okay?”

“Mum,” Yaz uttered out. Despite knowing how supportive they are about her sexuality and relationships, hearing her assuring both of them that they don’t need to hide it, yet also shouldn’t feel pressured to announce it, filled her with joy. Especially since she knew how worried Jane was about them finding out. She glanced over at the blonde, noticing she was trying to hold back tears. “Jane?”

“D-Did I say something wrong?”  Najia asked quickly as she rushed to the other side of the bed and sat down, prepared to comfort the almost crying girl before her girlfriend could fully process it. However, Yaz quickly joined in on the other side.

“N-No, you didn’t,” Jane giggled slightly, yet tears were now freely running down her face. “S-Sorry... It’s just, what you s-said is very k-kind, and l-like what my Grandad said to me b-before... H-He was going ag-against my parents...”

“Oh, so your parents were...”

“Mum,” Yaz glared, not wanting her to finish the sentence.

“Sorry,” she shook her head slightly.

“N-No, it’s okay,” Jane sniffed. “Um, thank you, s-seriously, b-but uh, c-can we go now? H-Hospital's c-creep me out...”

“Yeah, sure,” the Khan’s said in sync as they stood up, allowing the blonde space to stand up and get her boots back on before heading out.

**Author's Note:**

> After about 6 months of not posting anything to this I thought I would.  
I know I said it was going to be fluffier and generally nicer but I had this idea for a while and decided to take it. The cute fluffy date will be soon though!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
